


To See Who I Am And See Beauty

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: Bonnie admires Marcy.





	To See Who I Am And See Beauty

Bonnibel is sitting on the floor with Marceline's sleeping head in her lap, which was suprising since when she slept she'd usually float, (tested and proven, since the other girl could go to sleep under as many blankets she possesed and still end up floating exactly half a foot above her bed midway through sleep, it's honestly an interesting phenomenon) the thought that she might be a grounding force subconsciously enough for Marceline that she wouldn't just float off of her came into mind. She doesn't latch onto the thought though, she'll test the theory some other time.  
  
Right now, she combs her fingers through the other girl's black hair. An impulse to braid it overtook her but she knew that she wouldn't be able to braid all of it unless she woke her up, so instead she settled for doing one braid with just a section of hair. Bonnie glanced at Marceline's pale still face, sleeping like the dead quite literally as her chest never rose to indicate a single breath. It didn't unsettle her at all in the slightest though which wasn't suprising, she was too used to it by now to jazz out about it. Nevertheless, Marceline looked angelic as she slept somehow, wearing a calm satisfied expression as if nothing was wrong in this moment.  
  
Bonnibel leans down and brushes a kiss against her forehead gently. A smile tugs its way slowly onto her lips. "Wow" Marcy says with her eyes still closed, but clearly completely awake as if she had been that way for a minute. "You're a way bigger romantic than I thought, Bon" and Bonnibel genuinely tries to huff exasperatedly, she does, but it comes out more admiring. "You're ridiculous".  
  
"You're sweet"  
  
"Then you're sour."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
She kissed her again, but on the nose this time, which Marceline immediately scrunched in response. "Too sweet" she said, extending the 'e' and halfheartedly swatting at Bonnibel's arm. "Well, I am made from candy,"  
  
"Stop, no, horrible joke" Marceline says with a snort, opening her eyes. They stare at eachother until Bonnie leans down, planting a kiss on her lips. "Sweet enough?"  
  
"Mhm" Marceline hums, nodding her head and smiling wide with her teeth. Bonnibel didn't think she'd ever see anything as breathtaking. She doesn't tell Marcie anything about it though or else she'd never let it go. She kisses her again on the lips, savoring it for a bit longer.  _This_ is what wholeness feels like.


End file.
